The present invention comprises a Gaillardia plant, botanically known as Gaillardia aristata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘GAIZ0007’.
‘GAIZ0007’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small sized, orange-eyed, two-toned, yellow-orange and yellow inflorescences held just above the foliage, medium to deep green small foliage, medium sized and mounding plant habit with very good branching. The flowering habit of the new plant is indeterminate whereas most Gaillardia are terminate flowering.
‘GAIZ0007’ originated from an open pollination occurring in the summer of 2011 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented plant, identified as ‘N6038-1’, having yellow and red inflorescences and a more vigorous and more upright plant habit than ‘GAIZ0007’.
The male parent was an unpatented plant, identified as ‘N6039-1’, having peach-colored inflorescences and a more vigorous and more semi-upright plant habit than ‘GAIZ0007’.
The resulting seeds were sown in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands in March 2012. ‘GAIZ0007’ was selected as one flowering plant (designated ‘P4909-2’) within the progeny of the stated cross in July 2012.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘GAIZ0007’ was accomplished when vegetative stem tip cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in October 2012 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.